Tamara
"Where are my sunglasses?" Tamara WhiteEagle is a conflicted personality. She is basically a nice girl, but life is very difficult for her. She's had to be self-sufficient most of her life, and she does bad things sometimes. She knows the difference between right and wrong, but does what she must to survive. A G.I. Joe experiment in recombinant genetics, Tamara's genes are infused with DNA fragments from various reptiles and snakes. Aside from making her incredibly fast and tough, her unique heritage provides her with other assets and weakness. Cobra killed her mother, and attempted to kill her. At five years old, Tamara was able escape to a life on the street, using her animal side to keep her alive. She struggles to survive, but longs for something better. Recaptured by the Joes, she was kept in a cage and used as a hunter/killer. She's had to struggle up for everything she ever attained, and Since escaping from the Joes again she is willing to do anything that has to be done in order to keep herself alive and free. She has a venomous bite and reptilian eyes, but her cold-blooded physiology can sometimes be a disadvantage. Description The woman before you has the general appearance of being around 18-20 years of age. She stands to a full height of 6'3" tall, and her lithe form weighs in at approximately 148 pounds. Her figure, not a fully perfect 'hourglass' form, is a little bit broader to the shoulders. The broader shoulders support the weight of her ample, full chest, below them, easily. Her form narrows dramatically towards the waist, the width of her hips only being two thirds, at absolute most, the width of her shoulders. The narrowness of the hips is offset slightly by the long, slender, but slightly muscular legs below them. The musculature of her legs and arms, and the narrowness of her stomach, indicate that she either works out a great deal, or does not gain weight easily. Her arms, though visibly muscled, are narrow and slender for it, still, a tribute to her overall litheness in frame. Her hands have long fingers, and she keeps her fingernails grown out to a half an inch beyond the tips of the fingers. The fingernails are kept delicately painted, in a light shade of red on top, while being an almost unnatural pearlescent white on the bottom, like it were painted as well for some reason. Sitting atop her shoulders, she has a slender, long neck, obscured from the back by hair, atop which sits a rather longish face. She has larger than normal eyes, which look out from vertically slitted pupils, with dark, nearly chocolate brown irises around them. These eyes look out at the world from beneath long eyelashes, situated under very articulate, black eyebrows. Below the eyes, she has very high cheekbones, with a small, delicate nose between them. The cheeks are thin, below the bones, curving down succinctly towards her chin, stopping only for her lush, smooth, full lips, which she keeps done in a soft, pastel shade of red. Her forehead is visible above her eyebrows, highlighting a distinct lightish brown complexion, almost like some races known to have extremely lightish brown skin, but also somewhat like a desert lizard. This complexion carries on throughout her features, except for the few areas touched with her light makeup. Above her forehead, her hair flows, back down the sides and back of her head, flowing out just enough that it doesn't cover her ears up totally. Topping this all off, she has long, thick black hair, spilling down over her shoulders and back, ending down around the waistline. She keeps her hair done straight in the back, with medium length bangs, which end about 2 inches or thereabouts from her eyebrows. The long hair flows down the sides of her head and shoulders, and spilling down her back, clear down to the area of her waistline. Some of it flows over her shoulders and forward, as well, at times, spilling down over her shoulders, and to the sides of her chest, and down. Right now she is dressed fairly casually. On the top, she wears a black, button-up short sleeved shirt. However, she keeps it unbuttoned, preferring to tie it together at the bottom front. The shirt doesn't go down far below the waist, to start, so the tying at the lower front has the effect of keeping the shirt up, which keeps her stomach and narrow waistline visible. The upper part of the tying allows for greater ventilation, as well as being tight enough to show the dimensions of her ample cleavage well, showing the tops of her breasts to a degree, though not excessively. This tying also leaves part of her lower back available, around the back from the stomach and waist, which, if she were looked at from behind, would also expose an odd pattern on her back. The pattern is very regular, with diamond shaped spots, around 6 inches wide, and 4 inches tall, marking their way clear down the spinal column, extending up under her shirt, and down into her shorts. The three visible spots are regularly colored, being an almost black yellow on the outer edges, but darker than her normal skin pattern after the thin yellow outer lines, totally incongruous with the rest of her skin coloration. The lower part of this outfit, starting around an inch or so below her belly button, at the top of her hips, is a pair of very tight black shorts, which are held onto the tops of her hips by a thin, brown belt. The shorts are tight enough to show the taut shape of her rear right through the fabric, for the most part, and only go down leg-wise to within a half inch of the level of the crotch area of the shorts. Below the hand sewn leg cuffs, her long, black brown thighs extend down, to the small of her knee, allowing for the lean and muscular calves going down to her ankles. On her feet, she wears a pair of obviously not new black athletic shoes, in white color, with nylon and suede construction. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Creation Tamara was created nearly from the ground up in a laboratory run by Doc for G.I. Joe. The human side of her genetic material was from Lori Ann WhiteEagle, one of the junior lab staffers needing the money. The other side was a mix of reptilian DNA, prominently cobras (expected) and diamondbacks, among others. The experiment was never intended to last very long, simply enough for the end result to be analyzed. If successful they would use it, if not, terminate it. This was disrupted shortly after she was born, when Cobra caught wind of the front cover and true owners, and raided it to catch them with unauthorized experiments. The upper staff who were 'in the know' about their employers attempted to destroy all evidence of the experiments, including Tamara, but Lori Ann managed to get away with her, evading the raiding party and the staff, and trying to slip deep into civilian life. Childhood It wasn't to last. When Tamara was five years old, G.I. Joe finally caught up to the two of them. An agent in disguise approached their house, and killed Lori Ann when she opened the door. He was going to go in after Tamara next, but she struck first, spitting venom in his face and biting him in the leg. Blinded, paralyzed, and poisoned, the agent lost his weapon as the toxins took effect, and fell to the ground. Tamara didn't know what to do with him, but she knew she was hungry, so decided that with her mother laying there not moving, she'd just eat the one who tried to attack her. She ate most of his body before it rotted, by that point she'd realized that somehow she was on her own. She lived in her mother's house with the dead bodies until the utilities were shut off, then took what she could and went into the streets of New York. Life in the streets with her physiology was an interesting prospect. Her instincts kicked in far more when she was outside a 'home' environment, and when she was still very young, she found the joys of live and fresh killed food. She wouldn't eat a sewer rat for certain, but anything else she would consider 'fair game' to keep herself alive. Strays and loose pets especially. Though when circumstances got bad, she learned to unlawfully enter enclosed yards for a meal. Even what she knew at that point said that sometime eventually she needed to enter school though, so when not living in condemned buildings and hunting for her food, she was trying to keep herself enrolled in an elementary school, and cover up the fact she didn't have a parent to sign for her. And her not-quite-normal looks. The school had too many students to care too much. But she also needed notebooks and such, so learned even more how to break into homes and pick pockets to afford such things, not truly knowing a whole lot better at that point. Eventually she learned more. She started actively avoiding eating people's precious pets early on, after being too close at some point after and hearing the anguish someone had after finding their protected animal missing. She didn't eat for quite a while at all, after that, in fact. It made her wonder too much how many other situations like that she didn't overhear. She limited herself to untagged strays, and non-pet animals. She still moved from condemned building to condemned building though. She'd learned quickly to only pick pockets of those who quite apparently had money. And she would wash off the prints from the wallets and drop them in mail slots of random places when she took the bills out, feeling more guilt about other things as well. The situation worked through grade school. Junior high Junior high saw an incident that would require Tamara to switch locations and schools, however. During an incident during a Physical Education class, she got knocked senseless by an unlucky strike from a ball. At a point when she was in shock and not entirely 'with it', her 'prescription' sunglasses were off when she opened her eyes really wide, and in her shock she didn't recognize the instructor immediately when he came to check her. And instinct kicked in on her before she did, she spat venom right into his face as she scrabbled away. That caused great consternation among many, and would slip around the tabloids for a while, once it was figured out what was spat onto him. She felt horrible about it, and ashamed of herself. But she was too afraid of what others would to, to come out and own up to it. Just another guilt to carry with her into the future. She switched schools, and the furor died down soon enough. She tried to avoid and be more aware during such activities after that point. She also started wearing a strap on her sunglasses for when she was involved in athletics. Teen Years Tamara was starting to grow up though, as well. When she reached late seventh grade, she had begun to bloom noticeably into a woman from a girl. Boys started taking notice of that, even boys in upper grades. She didn't notice it at first, but as she developed further, eventually one day early in eighth grade, her mind became hazy for some reason during the morning, and she noticed the attention of the boys much more than normal. She licked her lips at them, even as she wondered why she felt strange... When one of the boys responded to the teasing, her control over her own body began to slip. She tried to lure him into somewhere 'private' away from anyone else, while they were on break from classes, and when they got there, all her control was lost as she pulled her clothes away and basically jumped him, not stopping until she had what she wanted. She left him dazed and scrambled off then, laying an egg somewhere in a cool dark spot a few days later, before scrambling away from the spot and coming back under her own control. She remembered parts of what had happened, though not locations, her body had responded so well to it... She knew though that it would be a problem if that happened often. Because she had developed so much by that point, and had learned so much more about life and people and things, she realized that there were other things she could be doing to earn money, rather than steal from people. She dressed herself up nicely, covered her eyes as usual, and by that point was trying her hand at selling herself for money. She wasn't terribly successful at first, but by the 9th grade, she looked older than she was, and got much more interest from people. It only got better as time wore on, by the time she was halfway through high school she had her own apartment rented, had some things of her own, and felt much better about herself. She was even able to buy an... extremely used car eventually, a 1960 Volkswagen Beetle. It didn't look too good, but it ran, even when it looked like it wouldn't, and did so reliably. The selling of herself also had a fringe benefit, whenever she felt the haze coming on, she would find a potential customer and not charge them, or wait to take money. She'd just sabotage their protection, and vanish when it was done. It still took a few days to lay the egg, but she'd gotten better at explaining away missed school as a medical condition needing routine treatment. The high school was worse than the grade school, so didn't make a fuss. They were more worried about drug dealings and weapons on the school grounds, and keeping teachers safe from unruly students who might be involved in gangs, to take much notice of a quiet girl who got her homework done and didn't raise a fuss. Even realizing that her cycle would play hell with her, though, she knew that what she was doing then would eventually get her in trouble, and she would need to get a different job to make herself money later. She'd become more aware as time wore on about who caused her tot need to live in the streets, and killed her mother. She'd saved the identification and such of the one she'd eaten, as a trophy. It also identified him as an agent of Cobra. She hadn't looked at it in some time, when she looked at it as a high school student, it was just early memories in a box. But when she looked then, it sealed her fate, and she looked at the idea of the G.I. Bill. Money for college, but more importantly a possible chance if she was lucky to get back at the people who did that to her. Not long after her graduation, she went to the recruitment office. With the interesting events in the world, she had some hopes of being allowed into the military. Not thinking about the idea that they'd have a physical as part of the enlistment program... G.I.Joe Recaptured by the Joes, Tamara was kept in a cage and used as a hunter/killer. She's had to struggle up for everything she ever attained, and Since escaping from the Joes again she is willing to do anything that has to be done in order to keep herself alive and free. MUX History: In 2013 Dusty encountered Tamara (Mirror Temera) while investigating a mysterious robot corpse in Washington state, and brought Temera back to the Pit, vouching for her desire to change her evil cannibalistic ways. On May 24th, Tamara, along with several other Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, she was returned to the present. In the last several years with the main-universe Joes, Tamara has slowly learned to read and talk with the help of Barbecue and Doc. OOC Notes Tam still has her creepy parts from the physiology she's stuck with. She can sense heat even with her eyes closed like a pit viper. She has an extremely long, thin, black forked tongue, with Jacobsen's organ with its highly enhanced sense of smell. The appearance of her eyes owes more to a rattlesnake than to a human, even if they're chocolate brown. The 'whites' are minimal, and the pupil is a vertical slit. Her teeth are razor sharp even if they look initially like human teeth, a bite from her even with her regular teeth would easily slice into the skin and potentially bite something off. And for serious situations, a pair of long hollow fangs can spring down from her upper gums and jaw, delivering a horrible venom directly to someone's bloodstream. She can spit it through her mouth as well, for quite a range. The jaws of her mouth are able to come unhinged easily, allowing her to open her mouth far larger than anything normal, and her esophagus can stretch out to the sides significantly, as can her skin, to allow her to swallow very large objects whole, and get her mouth completely around something large to deliver a bite. Her skin is extremely thick, and appears semi-scaly at one point during the year, just before she sheds it. Her fingernails are black. They're shaped like human fingernails, but razor sharp like claws, and extremely strong. They grow a half inch beyond her fingertips, and are extremely hard to trim back. They grow back to that point quickly as well. Her rib cage and spine are extremely flexible, and can rotate around to a highly unnatural degree. Her internal organs can shift if her rib cage is compressed, and flatten significantly in order to enable such twisting. Her spine overall alludes to how much diamondback she truly is. The color patterns don't cover her entire backside, but the familiar diamond shaped patterns run all along her spine on her skin, from the back of her head clear down to the far end, easily visible against the general skin tone. The far end is interesting in and of itself, instead of a human tailbone, the bone grows out to the outside at the point of her rear, splitting into multiple sections. The muscle of her behind is attached to the part that comes through the skin initially, and the multi-segment rattle is thusly completely functional, it sometimes goes off on instinct when she's agitated or upset. Her mating cycle runs every three months seemingly like clockwork, and still essentially forces her to comply and lay an egg. Logs 1944 * August 22 - "Temporal Troubles - Beginning Scene" - A number of individuals are time-displaced back to 1944, and they must quickly cooperate with sworn enemies in order to discover their purpose in this place. category:1944 2009 * December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline] decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! Category:2009 2010 * January 12 - Cabin Fever - After weeks of languishing in the Pit, Buster's nerves give out and years of taunting from his older brother are about to get a painful payback. Meanwhile, Lowdown is content in taunting the fate of both Spike and Buster in front of them. * April 27 - Close Call - The SG Joes come dangerously close to blowing their cover. * April 29 - Red to the Rescue - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! 2013 *Mar 30 - "Red Vines and Dr. Pepper" - Barbecue prepares to head out to the movies. * March 31 - "Easter Baskets" - Barbecue offers Tamara her first Easter basket Players Tamara was created and is played by Carrie. G.I. Joe G.I. Joe Category:Altered Humans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only